Bleeding Freed
by KlausNeedsCaroline
Summary: ROLE REVERSAL. Caroline Forbes wants to find the missing Doppelgangers. 3 sibling Petrovas. Her search is incessant, stumbling across the word 'love' on her search. Will she abandon the only chance of truly being surrounded with happiness? Or is her heart free of any feelings and truly stoned with greed? This is Bleeding Freed, a Klaroline role reversal. hybrid!caroline vamp!klaus
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's Kat. (Obviously.)

I made a new story! Yaaay. (Not fake enthusiasm..)

To be absolutely clear, this story might not be updated as much because I only go on FF when I feel inspired or when I get a little regretful because I haven't added any new chapters to _La La Land_ or _The Vampire Stupid Diaries._

And like I said, I'm feeling inspired by the Role Reverse thing people have going on and I definitely love this specific one, ' _Looks Can Be Deceiving'_ It's amazingly pornographic, in my words. The best one so far though is, ' _Queen Of The Heartless'_ which I'm not going to lie I think is better than the first one. It's full of pure Klaroline porn so if you haven't read it, I recommend it.

ANYWAYS! LETS START THIS STORY. WOO...

.

.

 **D**

 _2011_

 _Virginia_

 _Mystic Falls_

 _'I said to my soul, be still, and wait...so the darkness shall be the light, and the stillness the dancing.' -T.S Eliot_

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 _01:30 PM_

 _somewhere outside of Mystic Falls._

 _Bolgher's Bar_

"Come on now," the man with the sticky hands rubbed her back, in attempt of a soothing manner, but all it did was bring even more anger through her. His smile gleamed **_danger_** and showed the disgusting curtain of yellow teeth. The smell was worn out body and sweat layered on the stranger's skin.

The woman tried to free off his grip but he was stronger, from being male she thought, and clasped her to him, his hand slipping into her clothing from underneath and mapping her stomach. She shivered in disgust and surpassed the tears that threatened to fall.

"Why don't you come with me and I can take you somewhere nice and cozay? Eh'? What do you say?" he suggested, his hands already unbuttoning his jeans. She clasped her hand to her mouth and finally screamed, the sound echoing in the alleyway. He grunted when she scraped his cheek with her nails and fell back to the wall.

He hissed. "Little bitch!" And made a beeline for her, his angry red eyes big and wide with the most unhuman look in it. When he nearly caught up with her she cursed, regretting her actions the minute she did it.

He was minutes away from her, and second now and she'll be dead.

Or possibly raped.

Just as she closed her eyes, she heard the sound of a sickening _crack_ behind her, and briefly wondered if he killed someone, or if someone killed him for her.

But then she shook her head.

No one would dare save her. She was worthless.

Worthless blonde.

Worthless whore.

Worthless Freya.

And before she could think of any other shaming names, a sweet voice called out to her from behind.

"Too frightened to turn around are we hun'?"

Freya didn't dare turn around. No matter who her saviour was, they obviously wanted something from her, and she didn't know what else she could give people other than her body.

"No," she muttered.

"Then why don't you turn around?"

Freya gritted her teeth. "Because you want something."

The sweet voice just laughed playfully.

"Your correct. I do want something,"

Her heart thundered in her chest loudly, awaiting the voice's response.

"But I won't hurt you for it."

Confused, Freya finally _did_ turn around, and her eyes nearly popped out of her face from what she saw.

The owner of the sweet voice was a _woman._ She was a blonde with curly hair that twirled down her shoulder blades. Her eyes blue and her skin pale. She had a body she would wish for, curvy and not at all flat.

"My name is Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

Realisation struck and Freya opened her mouth, closing it again after being too afraid to say anything. She stuttered slowly, her legs too frightened to walk towards the woman. She had heard of Caroline Forbes. The monster who creeped in the darkness at night, the living bloody mary til this day. The real vampire who had lived a thousand years and was there when the bloodsuckers were created. It was a scary scene in her head, more nauseating actually, imagining the blonde serial killer sucking her dry.

But as she looked at the woman now, the glowing blonde with the bright white teeth that shone through Freya so much she thought she would be blinded, she could see the kindness and interest in her eyes. It was there, behind all the death and kill that she was used to seeing in vampire's eyes, she could just see it.

And from what she could tell, Caroline didn't look like the type to break her promises.

So with a deep breath, and a shuddering glance at the woman infront of her, she hesitatingly lifted a hand.

"Freya Mikaelson."

.

.

.

.

"Where is she?" Stefan mumbled to no one in particular as he pressed down on the phone again. The beeping ceased and he shouted angrily. When he dialled again, and it didn't pick up, he threw the phone to the wall.

The maid screamed in fright, and immediately stopped walking, halting in her place.

Stefan eyed her and approached, his eyes turning red and his fang coming out to play.

"Stay still. This won't hurt the slightest." he lied, his face leaning towards her neck, breath heating her face as she tried not to make a sound, or move for the matter.

He swiftly gripped her hips with his hands, clawing at it and sinking his teeth into her neck. She gasped from the cruel tearing of her skin, and she failed to keep her scream inside her mouth. It rippled through the hallway of the mansion, and she trembled coldly.

He ignored her obvious agony, and continued to drink. Her skin began to pale and she let out a last breath before sagging to the floor, Stefan's small chuckle being the last thing the maid heard.

"Sorry lass, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." he said as he stood above her body, fully sated.

.

.

.

.

Freya was a peasant.

Not in a bad way of course.

But she was utterly, indescribably, and unflatteringly _poor._

And again, Caroline didn't mind.

She was a good human, as far as she could tell, and Caroline felt a little bad about what she was going to do with her when her visit was over. It had to be done, nonetheless, and she couldn't get guilt into her way.

And so, as they walked towards the small house, Caroline listed ways on how to kill the spineless girl without feeling remorse.

"This is your home?" Caroline asked the girl as they walked inside, her eye quickly darting to the paintings on the walls before anything else. They were amazing and skilfully drawn, and the colours almost spoke out to her. She knew the girl hadn't painted them, obviously, but she knew that they were deeply connected to Freya.

"Who drew these?" she asked before Freya could answer her earlier question.

Freya stuttered forward, her eyes glancing at all the paintings at once.

"I'm not sure I should tell you, miss."

"Your not _sure?_ Darling, I'm not going to kill you. I already stated so already. Now be a good girl go get us some tea and tell me who created these paintings." The blonde ordered, walking into the small livingroom. It was a small house, a flat, with only four doors down the hallway. She almost thought Freya lived in a small cottage somewhere and lied about her home. Except, she saw the frames on the walls, ones with her and another woman who to her appeared to be her mother.

Freya looked stunned, and stood in her place for a few seconds to decipher what had just happened before Caroline's sudden _"I'm waiting!"_ snapped her out of her daydreaming.

"I just hope Niklaus doesn't come home tonight.." she mumbled, her hands fumbling with the teapot.

.

.

.

.

 **Guys. I gotta pee.**

 **I'll just end it here and do the other chapter tomorrow.**

 **Hope you liked this boring introduction for Caroline, I just wanted to show you a little bit of how she would be acting in the future chapters, and hopefully Klaus will fall at her feet from first glance.**

 **Oh and, the only words Caroline will be using as pet names will be; Honey, Hun, Darling, Lovely.**

 **So Klaus is keeping his Sweethearts and Loves! Yaa.. -**

 **Okay now I gotta pee. Bye.**

 **Katie** ❤


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back bitchess...

No, I'm not back, I'm haunting you.

No, true story.

And that was a long bathroom break..

Alright, let's move on from this shit.

I PROMISED YOU A NEW CHAPTER LAST TIME I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT DATE.

YES. I HALF DID. I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO KEEP UP WITH MY PROMISE. KINDA.

SO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS EXTRA LONG BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE HOW SHORT MY UPDATES ARE.

So yeah. Here you go. Bleeding Freed. Chapter 2.

.

.

 **D**

 _2011_

 _Virginia_

 _Mystic Falls_

 _'Light can only be understood with the wisdom of darkness.' -Lailah Gifty Akita._

 **D**

.

.

 _10:05 PM_

 _mikaelson home._

 _livingroom_

"Miss?"

Caroline ignored the girl.

"Miss Forbes?"

"I told you to call me Caroline.." she sing-songed as she clicked her tongue and inspected the drawing one more time. It was very dark, she decided, and put it on the other pile before going through the others.

Freya winced when she saw the smile beginning to creep up the hybrid's face. It was scary when she smiled. It showed how mysterious she was with her actions and how people didn't know what she would do next.

"Something caught your eye Mi-is-Car- _Caroline?_ " Freya finally cleared in her head after the huge protest.

The blonde merely nodded distractedly.

"Yes, something _did_ catch my eye." she muttered with grit teeth, and beckoned the innocent girl towards her. When she made no move to approach, Caroline raised an eyebrow daringly.

Sure enough, it was the only thing that brought her forward.

"This painting. You said it was drawn by your father."

"Yes M- Caroline."

"And your fathers name is Mikael, correct?"

"Y-Yes Caroline."

Caroline tilted her head, intensely looking at her now. It was scary how she could just freeze Freya in seconds with only a catch of the eye. Those eyes that had seen gruesome things, seen their hands do many _horrible, horrible_ things, were now releasing the locked up lies Freya had kept since her arrival.

"Then why- oh for goodness sake - is there a name written on the corner of the paper with the initials NM?" Caroline hissed questioningly, passing her the drawing.

Freya swallowed, feeling the beads of sweat trickling down the side of her face. She was clearly going to faint minutes from now if something miraculous didn't happen-

 _speaking_ of miraculous savings-

They both heard the swift click of the door lock, key jiggling in and out before the door closed. A man's breathing that Caroline could hear from where she stood. The clear _thump, thump_ of the human heart just pumping in his body.

She was curious.

"You live with someone?" Caroline whispered teasingly. "Oh how wonderful, more pets to play with."

Freya opened her mouth to speak, her anger showing, but the footsteps and the boot smacks on the ground that headed to the livingroom cut her short, and she saw her brother come inside the room, his gaze on the floor, before he finally noticed them.

His eyes drew to the blonde - shockingly - first, and didn't falter. She saw his eyes widen and his mouth open before closing again.

She could see Caroline smirking, clearly amused by all this, and she wasn't happy.

"Niklaus-"

"Who is _he?"_ Caroline interrupted her, her eyes predatory and animal like. The clear lust and want just splat in her eyes. She was walking towards him, her mind just filtering through _sex, stubble, curls and undeniably adorably dimples._ Jackpot in one day, how lucky was _she?_

"This is my brother Niklaus." Freya cursed herself inwardly for even mentioning his name. She should have said Kol. She should have said **Kol..**

Klaus stood still, his breathing quickened as the blonde beauty sped infront of him, her hands gripping the lapels of his jacket. His eyes followed hers as she gazed at him from under her lashes, smoldering him. His intake of breathe caused a smirk to grow onto her face and she bit her lip hotly, advanced towards him, closer and closer. Her hands then moved up his arms, and curled at his neck, tugging at the small curls at the back of his head.

His hands immediately went to her hips, placing themselves there, and he really did not know what to do at this point because she was a woman, a very beautiful woman, that had gotten him hard in only a few glances and bites of her lip, and she was staring at him with _those eyes,_ eyes that held so much power, so much destruction, passion and conundrum.

She was an enigma.

"Good Evening-" Klaus stuttered, eyes weary, his mouth opening and closing in obvious confusion. Did he know this woman? Because he felt as though he had met her before..as though she belonged with him. Here. In this embrace.

"Niklaus- "

But Caroline interrupted Freya, her eyes pointedly staring and giving the girl a devilish smirk. She had sped Niklaus to the wall, her hand gripping the man's neck, and her knee holding his legs, trapping him. Her eyes locked with his, and her voice came out sweet, like candy being offered to a boy and his immediate acception.

" _hmm,_ " she purred, her fingers moving to his lips, hovering over the rasberry coloured skin and flickering her eyes to them before glancing towards his eyes. His eyes were wide and doe like, blue diamonds turning round like a wheel, anticipation whirring inside him like andrenaline.

"Please- don't do anything to my brother. I beg of you.." Freya bit her lip, a tear ran down her cheek. She was concered, her stomach filling into those twisted knots again. She felt like she wanted to throw up, or worse, get a stake and slam it into her own stomach. This was her fault.

"Oh don't worry hun," Caroline's eyes gleamed wickedly, a strange kind of mischief inside those blue orbs. "He'll be fine with me."

"What do you _mean?!_ "

The hybrid looked at the paralysed man before her and turned to his sister.

"I meant, he's coming home with me."

.

.

.

.

Stefan clicked his teeth when he heard the door to the mansion open.

She was home.

And from the stench of werewolf, he figured she brought a meal home.

Well, it was the least she could do after making him wait this long.

.

.

.

.

 **So...the next chaper is coming tomorrow I think. Yeah.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in months, shame on me.**

 **But I really wanna finish this fic so imma continue just for you!**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow!**

 **Love You Guys! ;**

 **Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

You thought I wasn't going to update? B)

WELL HERE I AM KATELIENS.

Kate.

Me.

Get it? xD

Anyway, lets just do this.

So from the previous chapters, Klaus has been kidnapped by lust crazed Caroline who was originally going to get answers from Freya about the doppelganger then kill her, except she doesn't because finds Klaus, and wants to keep him. Stefan is another story however, he is Caroline's brother, and he some secrets too. Some that will make you cringe to death just thinking about them.

Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and the others are going to be mentioned.

So, without further ado, Bleeding Freed. Chapter 3.

(That rhymed xD)

.

.

 **D**

 _2011_

 _Virginia_

 _Mystic Falls_

 _'Life throws challenges and every challenge comes with rainbows and lights to conquer it.' ―Amit Ray._

 **D**

.

.

 _10:06 PM_

 _forbes mansion._

 _enterance_

"You brought me a snack?" Stefan smiled, his eyes calm and the way he walked towards her. He saw the way she came in, calm and collected. So she'd gotten the information she'd needed then.

Klaus eyed him warily, his hands at each side of him, clenching. He was confused. Confused and irritated. Never fear. He did not fear this man- this creature that is looking at him with red hungry eyes, withdark purple and blue veins that erupt from his skin and slash Niklaus in the eyes. H will never _ever_ fear something like that. He only fears God. The creator. The maker of everything. He is sure that if he still believes in God, no harm will ever come to him.

When Caroline spoke, Klaus snapped his eyes behind him, seeing her watch him.

"No. Hes not food. Hes here to answer some questions." she said with a smirk. Her eyes undressed him, gazing at his body with lust.

"And hes here to be your little sex toy isn't he?" Stefan cut her off. He smiled in amusement when she rolled her eyes and grabbed Klaus, speeding them upstairs into her study.

.

.

.

.

She looped his hand through the rope and attached it onto the lock on the wall, her eyes looking for the cuffs next. Klaus watched her silently, confused and worried.

When she found them, she secured them on his wrists before stepping backwards, grabbing a stool and sitting infront of him. He was still staring at her when she sat down.

"Now, why don't you tell me everything your hiding and I'll let you go." she smiled sweetly, craning her head to the side to seem convincing.

Klaus licked his rasberry lips, his eyes looking at the embraces on his wrists before settling themselves on the devilish woman infront of him. She was obviously something unhuman, he decided. She sped him to this room, compelled his sister in some way, and had a vampire in her home- (atleast he thought it was her home.)

But now she was looking at him with impatience and he decided to try and understand what she wanted from him so he could leave.

"I- I honestly do not have any knowledge of what information you seek from me, love." he said gently, little stuttering in his voice.

 _He was cuffed for gods sake._

He had somehow said the wrong thing because next thing he knows, shes straddling him on his chair and pulling down the zipper of her top to reveal her toned breasts infront fo his face. Eyes wide, he tries to move his eyes but it doesnt work because shes a hot woman and her bosoms are literally going at him. Literally.

He feels like his face is hot and the air is beginning to change around him as she eyes him with lust.

"Can I ask you a question hun?" she asks with a hot smile, her hands fisting his curls and her body grinding on him gradually.

He nods, swallowing the lump in this throat.

"Are you a virgin, Niklaus?"

That is not what he expected.

Totally not what he expected.

And he tries not to blush at the unexpected turn out but he can't help it.

And she starts to giggle adorably and he doesn't stop her when she places her lips upon his and begins to skim her fingers around his torso, trying to locate the buttons. When she found them, she began to open them one by one, her lips descending on his one twice, three times. His hands are cuffed and he begins to impatiently try and tug them off but they don't work.

"Mind helping me out sweetheart?" he feels his confidence loop into a big balloon ball and then pop, filtering through his mouth as he speaks. The fact that she isn't angry, isn't acting like she was before shows him hes safe for the time being. All he has to do is try and understand what she's doing.

And she beams, bringing her finger towards her breasts and taking the key out, its curved into her hand.

When she unlocks the black padlock he breathes out a sigh of relief.

When his eyes turn their attention to her, she is waiting for him.

"I want to keep you." she bluntly says.

His eyes widen a bit.

But she doesn't care, because she has her arms looped around his neck and her mouth placing hot kisses on his throat. He groans quietly, feeling the stir between his legs as he shifts on the chair. He's about to get up but she pins him back down with her legs.

Her eyes taunt him. Mouth devours him. And her voice seduces him.

 _Like a bird wishing to be freed from its cage._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hey guys!**

 **I finished a short chapter.**

 **I'm working on something big don't worry.**

 **This chapter took so long to write. AND ITS SHORT LIKE WTF xD**

 **But honestly, I feel like I can't write because I don't know how to use words properly.**

 **Please review or message me if you think this is alright because I wanna start writing like this everyday. I wanna know your THOUGHTS.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this. I'll probably write what happened in the next chapter.**

 **Kate ❤**


End file.
